Bad Day
by SkipperChen
Summary: Hari buruk Midorima itu... Ternyata tidak buruk juga. Bad summary. Untuk Minggu AkaMido 2015 #4. AkaFem!Mido. Warnings Inside. RnR?


**Bad Day**

**For Minggu AkaMido 2015 #4 (Bebas)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke by ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: oreshi gagal, genderbend, alur ngebut, humor abal, OOC, alay, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sabtu pagi, di udara yang sejuk sehabis diguyur hujan. Suara burung masih terdengar, dan aroma bekas hujan tercium kemana-mana, memberikan efek tenang yang luar biasa.

Akashi Seijuuro mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya, mencari baju yang cocok untuk digunakan berkencan.

Sampai ia menemukan satu yang cocok, ia mengirim _SMS_ pada kekasihnya, Midorima Shinka.

[_Aku akan tiba di rumahmu sekitar dua jam lagi, bersiaplah_]

_Klik._ _SMS_ terkirim. Setelah itu, Akashi Seijuuro bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Baru berniat membuka kemeja, ponselnya berdering. Menampakkan sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nama kekasihnya di layar.

Tombol hijau ditekan.

"Moshi moshi, Shin?"

"_Eeeeh… Sei?"_ suara Midorima terdengar ragu dari ujung sana. "_Kau sudah bersiap-siap?"_

"Aku baru ingin mandi."

"_Baguslah, kalau begitu…,"_ kalimat Midorima menggantung.

"Shin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Sei, bagaimana jika kencannya kita undur besok?"_

Alis Akashi bertautan, "Besok? Tidak bisa Shin."

"_Tapi…."_

"Ada apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari ujung sana, _"Tidak, hanya saja, hari ini peruntungan cancer berada di urutan terakhir. Bukannya aku takut sial atau bagaimana, nanodayo."_

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Tidak perlu khawatir, Shin. Aku akan melindungimu."

"_M-melindungiku? Kau ada di urutan ke sepuluh! Dan Oha-Asa bilang kau akan terkena sial jika berdekatan dengan cancer. B-bukannya aku takut kau terkena sial atau bagaimana, nodayo! Tapi akan sangat merepotkan jika kau sial juga,"_ nada bicara Midorima terdengar gugup.

Akashi tertawa renyah, "Hahaha tenang saja, tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita."

"_Tapi Sei…, yasudah lah. Jangan lupakan lucky itemmu, sebuah t-shirt hitam, nodayo."_

"Ya, Shin sayang. Sampai jumpa dua jam lagi."

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

Sambungan telepon terputus. Akashi terkekeh pelan, membayangkan Midorima yang cemas setengah mati akibat peruntungan yang buruk. Akashi malah merasa beruntung saat itu. Karena, ya, biasanya si gadis _emerald_ akan memeluk lengan Akashi saking takutnya. Akashi akan melindunginya, sekalian modus dipeluk juga, uhuk.

* * *

Midorima menghela napas, perasaannya makin tidak enak. Dengan memeluk boneka _rillakuma_ yang merupakan _lucky item_nya hari ini, ia berdoa agar tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya dan Akashi.

Dua jam kemudian, bel rumah keluarga Midorima berdering. Midorima yang sudah siap dengan _dress_ hijau dan boneka _rillakuma_nya membuka pintu. Nampak seorang pria tampan bersurai merah berdiri disana, memakai kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ abu-abu.

Tunggu, Kemeja putih?

Buru-buru Midorima menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Sei? Mana _t-shirt_ hitammu?" tanya Midorima dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku membawanya, kutinggal di mobil."

Midorima menautkan alisnya kesal, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, Shin," Akashi meraih tangan kanan Midorima. Sementara Midorima menerimanya dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi.

"A-aku tidak khawatir!"

* * *

Akashi dan Midorima berjalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo, jari mereka nampak saling bertautan.

Akashi berjalan santai, menggenggam Midorima sambil sesekali melirik kios-kios yang ada. Sementara sang kekasih di sebelahnya berjalan hati-hati, mendelik ke sekeliling dengan tatapan curiga.

Midorima merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Akashi, jari-jari yang sedari tadi bertautan terlepas, terganti dengan kedua tangan Midorima yang melingkari lengan kiri Akashi.

Akashi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya saat peruntungannya buruk. Namun tetap berusaha melindunginya, agar kekhawatiran Midorima menjadi sebatas kekhawatiran saja.

**Srek.**

"Ah!" Midorima sedikit terpeleset, genangan air di trotoar bekas hujan tadi pagi membuat jalan menjadi licin. Beruntung Akashi sigap dan langsung menangkap Midorima dalam pelukannya.

Adegan a la _shojo manga_ terjadi, dimana manik _ruby_ dan _emerald_ bertemu. Pipi Midorima bersemu, sedangkah Akashi menyeringai jahil.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan? Hari ini hari yang buruk."

Terkekeh pelan, "Menurutku ini hari yang baik," Akashi kembali menggenggam tangan Midorima.

Dua pasangan ini kembali berjalan.

Akashi melirik Midorima yang lagi-lagi memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Hey, Shin. Mana yang kau sebut sebagai hari buruk? Hari ini sangat menyenangkan."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku—"

**Tiiiiiiin**

"Awas!"

**Byuuuuur**

Sebuah mobil truck melintas, melewati genangan air di sebelah trotoar. Bergesekan dengan ban mobil membuat genangan air itu menyiprat ke trotoar, yang hampir saja membasahi _dress_ Midorima.

Ya, hampir. Kalau saja Akashi tidak mendekapnya dan melindungi Midorima dengan punggungnya.

Alhasil, air genangan itu kini mengotori kemeja putih Akashi.

"Hampir saja, Shin."

"Sei, bajumu kotor."

"Tak masalah."

Midorima menautkan alisnya, "Apa yang aku bilang tentang _t-shirt_ hitam, huh!? Sekarang kemeja putihmu penuh noda, nanodayo."

"Aku akan menggantinya setelah kita pulang."

"Dan berkencan dengan kemeja kotor itu?"

Akashi menangkat sebelah alisnya, "Keberatan?"

"Tidak," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memalingkan wajahnya yang kini menampakkan ekspresi cemas.

Dua pasangan ini kembali berjalan, masih dengan posisi Midorima yang memeluk lengan Akashi erat.

Akashi tidak keberatan sama sekali, malah ia senang. Namun hasrat jahilnya timbul.

"Hey, Shin, setakut apa dirimu akan kesialan?"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku tidak takut, hanya saja, sial itu merepotkan!"

"Lalu, kenapa memeluk lenganku sebegini eratnya?"

**DEG**

Jantung Midorima nyaris copot saking cepatnya berdetak.

"Pasti lenganku hangat, kan?"

Midorima melepas pelukannya dari lengan Akashi, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"T-tidak sama sekali!"

Akashi menyeringai puas, ekspresi tsundere Midorima yang tadi itu lah yang ia harapkan. Gadis itu sangat menggemaskan. Jika Akashi tak tahu tempat, sudah dipastikan bibir Midorima akan habis dilumatnya. _Sabar, Akashi, tahan nafsumu._

Mereka masih jalan berdampingan, namun kini Midorima tak lagi memeluk lengan Akashi. _Gengsi, mungkin. Namanya juga perempuan_, batin Akashi. Tak ada penyesalan sedikitpun, karena Akashi yakin, tak lama lagi gadis itu akan kembali memeluknya.

"Mamaaaa mamaaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil yang menggandeng tangan ibunya merengek di depan mereka, yang membuat langkah Akashi dan Midorima terhenti.

Midorima melempar tatapan bingung pada Akashi, sementara Akashi hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ada apa, nak?" tanya ibu itu.

Sang anak menunjuk boneka _rillakuma_ di genggaman Midorima, "Boneka itu, Ma! Boneka aku yang hilang. Kakak itu mencurinya!"

Manik _emerald_ Midorima membulat, ia buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, Bu! Ini milikku, nanodayo."

Sang ibu mendekat, "Nak, tolong berikan saja boneka itu, anakku yang sudah menangis itu sangat merepotkan," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Tidak bisa!" ujar Midorima tegas. "Ini _lucky item_ku, nanodayo."

"Nak, cepat berikan! Aku mohon."

"Maaf bu," Akashi maju satu langkah. "Boneka itu milik kekasihku, dan ia tak bisa memberikannya pada anakmu."

"Berikan!" sang ibu menggeram, membuat Akashi dan Midorima bertukar pandang heran.

"Mamaaaa!" sementara sang anak masih merengek sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya.

Sang ibu maju perlahan, tangannya nampak bersiap untuk merebut boneka Midorima kapan saja.

"Bagaimana ini, Sei?" Midorima berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tenang, namun dari ekspresinya sangat kentara kalau ia panik. Terbukti juga dari tangannya yang kini kembali memeluk lengan kiri Akashi. Prediksi Akashi tepat.

"Shin," kini Akashi mau tak mau melepas pelukan Midorima dari lengannya, kemudian menautkan jarinya ke jari Midorima. "Lari!"

Akashi menarik tangan Midorima, mereka lari bersama dari sang Ibu-Anak yang kini sudah berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Jangan lari kalian!"

Masa bodoh. Yang penting kini Akashi dan Midorima tengah terbuai dalam adegan film India. Sepasang kekasih yang berlari sambil bergandengan tangan, surai mereka yang dibelai lembut oleh angin, tinggal tambah dengan latar padang rumput dan sebuah tiang listrik untuk berputar-putar, tepat. Persis seperti adegan film _Kuch kuch hota hai._

"Hosh.. hosh.. Sei?" Midorima bertanya di sambil terengah-engah.

"Ya, Shin?" Akashi masih menggenggam tangan Midorima, kini langkahnya ia percepat.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Akashi menyeringai jahil, "Ke taman."

Midorima membulatkan matanya bingung, namun tetap mengekori Akashi. Ia pasrah, kemanapun itu, asalkan _lucky item_nya selamat dari ancaman anak kecil tukang mengaku-aku.

* * *

"Shin, ini—" Akashi menyerahkan sekaleng sup kacang merah pada Midorima. Kabur dari kejaran ibu dan anak tadi membuatnya lelah.

Dan disanalah mereka, di sebuah taman sepi di Tokyo. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dengan angin sejuk sebagai _backsound_nya.

Adegan drama Korea dimulai.

Dimana Akashi hanya berdua dengan Midorima, di sebuah taman yang sepi, dan semilir angin menerbangkan surai dengan warna berbeda itu.

Manik _ruby_ dan _emerald_ kembali bertemu. Midorima yang bersemu hebat, dan Akashi yang tersenyum lembut pada gadisnya.

"Shin…," wajah Akashi mendekat.

"Sei…," Midorima mati-matian menahan rona merah, matanya terpejam.

_Kezeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellll of me love all of you~_

Dering lagu _All Of Me_ dari John Legend berkumandang entah dari mana. Yang membuat suasana romantis semakin dramatis.

Ketika wajah mereka sudah berjarak beberapa senti, ketika Midorima dan Akashi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain—

"Meong!"

—_Backsound_ berubah. Merusak suasana romantis sepasang kekasih ini.

Akashi dan Midorima membulatkan matanya. Seekor kucing kampung dengan corak putih hitam (yang diduga akibar tercebur ke selokan) mengeong-ngeong di kaki Akashi. Matanya memelas meminta makan.

Heran. Padahal mereka tak membawa makanan.

Midorima segera bangkit dari duduknya, wajahnya kini bersemu hingga telinga. Nampak khawatir, Midorima menggigil.

Akashi ikut bangkit, "Shin, ada apa?"

"A-ayo kita pergi."

Akashi melangkah diikuti oleh kucing kampung barusan. Midorima yang melihatnya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar kucing itu pergi.

"Hush, hush!"

"Meong!" gagal. Kucing itu justru makin mendekat.

"Hatchim!" Midorima bersin, seiring dengan kucing tersebut yang semakin mendekat. Ah, Akashi lupa, Midorima alergi kucing.

Dengan sigap sang pemuda krimson menarik tangan Midorima agar menjauh dari sana. Terlihat jelas seluruh wajah Midorima yang memerah, bahkan hidung dan telinganya. Entah karena malu atau alergi.

"Tenang, Shin. Sudah aman."

Midorima menggaruk hidungnya yang gatal, "Ya."

"Meong!"

"Meong!"

"Meong!"

Dan suara ngeongan kucing malah makin menggema keras dari arah belakang mereka, dengan jumlah yang sepertinya banyak.

Midorima dan Akashi menoleh, dan mendapati sekawanan kucing kecil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sei!" Midorima nampak panik, melunturkan ekspresi tenang yang dibuat-buatnya sejak tadi. Gadis hijau itu kini mendekati Akashi, dan kembali memeluk lengannya. Prediksi Akashi tepat lagi.

Kawanan kucing itu semakin mendekat. Membuat Midorima ikut mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Akashi. Salah satu kucing menghampiri kakinya, yang sontak membuat Midorima berjalan mundur dan berlindung dibalik punggung hangat Akashi.

"Hush, hush!" Akashi mengusir kucing itu pelan, tak benar-benar berniat mengusir. Hey, ekspresi Shinka yang menggemaskan tadi jarang-jarang terjadi. Akashi tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Melindungi Shinka dibalik punngungnya, dengan wajah gadis itu sepenuhnya memerah, dan ekspresi cemas yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

Seekor kucing kembali mendekat, kini sang kucing sudah tepat berada di kaki Midorima.

"Meong!" kucing itu melompat.

"Kyaaa!" yang membuatnya sempat mendarat di kaki Midorima. Buru-buru Midorima menendang-nendang ke sembarang arah agar kucing itu terjatuh, dan berhasil.

Kini Midorima menghambur ke pelukan Akashi saking takutnya. Kucing itu sudah tak berada di kakinya, namun Midorima masih nampak takut. Wajahnya masih memerah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sesekali sang gadis menggaruk hidungnya yang gatal.

"Shin?" Akashi membelai surai hijau panjang sang gadis yang masih berada di pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Dan kembali membiarkan gadis itu memeluk lengannya.

* * *

Malam minggu berakhir yang sial itu berakhir.

Akashi sudah kembali ke Kyoto, dan kini Midorima merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang nyaman.

Ia menghela napas, hari ini memang melelahkah sekaligus menyebalkan. Untungnya, semua sudah berakhir.

**Drrrt Drrrrrt**

Ponsel Midorima bergetar. Sang gadis pun mengambilnya dari atas nakas, dan tersenyum melihat pengirim pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

_[Akashi Seijuuro: Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Shin. Hari burukmu, sangat menyenangkan.]_

Midorima mengetik balasan cepat.

_[Midorima Shinka: Bukannya aku senang dengan hari ini atau bagaimana, nanodayo. Tapi, sama-sama. Selamat malam.]_

Klik. Balasan terkirim. Midorima meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas nakas, kemudian terbaring memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia cengar-cengir sendiri mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini. Ya, mungkin ia memang sial tadi. Tapi, toh, hari ini sudah berakhir dan menyisakan kenangan manis bersama Akashi.

**Drrrrt Drrrrt**

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, dengan sigap, Midorima meraihnya, berharap getar tadi diakibatkan oleh balasan Akashi.

Ia menautkan alisnya ketika mendapati bahwa getar barusan diakibatkan oleh _e-mail_ dari Takao Kazuna, teman sebangkunya.

Di layar, tertera bahwa Takao megirim sebuah _file _gambar ke grup diskusi kelas di _e-mail_.

Midorima membukanya.

_Klik._

_Loading_ sebentar.

Dan matanya membulat seketika melihat _file_ yang dikirim Takao.

Sebuah foto yang menampakkan Midorima dan Akashi tengah berpelukan di taman, wajah Midorima yang memerah, dan anak kucing kampung di kakinya.

Dengan deskripsi; kyaaaa. Shin-chan dan Akashi-kun _moment_, romantis banget! Mereka pacaran jarak jauh, lho. Saking kangennya gitu, tuh, sampe pelukan di taman.

Sialan. Takao gadis tukang _gossip_ sialan. Midorima berjanji dalam hati, hari Senin nanti Takao akan habis di cincangnya.

"Bakao, awas kau!"

Dan samapai penghujung hari pun, momen sial Midorima masih berjalan.

* * *

**END**

* * *

[A/N]: HAHAHAHA TERUS AJA MAKSA PUBLISH. Sehari sho-ai, sehari genderbend. Saya lagi gila gegara minggu AkaMido. Dan entah prompt bebas begini membuat saya semakin galau dan gabut. Jadilah fic ini.

Ya, pokoknya read and review dan maafkan saya gegara nyampah.

Selamat minggu AkaMido 2015! Mari kita ramaikan!

Salam, Chen x))


End file.
